


The Stalker

by Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo



Series: What should have happened [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute Spencer Reid, F/M, Maeve Donovan Lives, Making it a tag, Pansexual Spencer Reid, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Protective David Rossi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo/pseuds/Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo
Summary: After the break-in in Maeve’s apartment the case goes forward. The team tries to find Maeve’s stalker so that she can finally be safe again.
Relationships: Maeve Donovan/Spencer Reid
Series: What should have happened [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139924
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Stalker

Spencer woke up with Maeve in his arms, he thought back to the day before. The starker was a woman and now they had her face on tape. Spencer carefully gets out of bed and manages to do that without waking Maeve. He then proceeds to start to make coffee. As that is puttering he then sends a text to Hotch asking him to go by his place before he gets to work. Spencer was going to stay at home today, he did not want to leave Maeve alone in his apartment when her stalker was escalating. 

Spencer fixed his mug of coffee and then made one for Maeve. He loved the more domestic life that he never had really gotten before in his life. He woke her up and gave her the cup of coffee, before sitting down in the bed beside her with his own. They sat there in the silence, and they both felt that this was the calm before the storm. There was a knock on the door and Spencer left Maeve in the bedroom to get ready while he let Hotch in. He showed Hotch the video that the security cameras had gotten, then telling him that he would be taking out some sick days. When the door to the bedroom opened and Maeve came out. She had put her hair up in a ponytail and put on a pair of pants and one of Spencer’s shirts. 

“Hello, you must be Maeve.” Hotch held his hand out as he spoke with a small smile on his lips. 

“Yes, it is nice to be able to put a face on the name.” They shook hands and Maeve asked his Hotch had eaten anything jet. Getting a no for an answer Maeve insisted that he would have breakfast with them because he had left early to be there. After they ate Hotch left with the video from the cameras in hand. 

Hotch POV

It was scary to think about how close they came to lose Maeve, and if they lost Maeve how bad Spencer would be. It was obvious that they loved each other and they both tried to protect each other. It really was something beautiful to watch, Hotch had never seen Spencer so out of his shell as when he was with Maeve in the same room. 

Hotch got into the FBI building and went straight up to the BAU. His first stop was Garcia’s office where he told her they were doing a consultation and it was a top priority that the woman in that film was ID. His next stop was Dave’s office where he told him about what had happened. After that Hotch went into his office and started to look over the files one more time. 

When Garcia said that she had an ID on the woman in the film Hotch told the team that they would meet up around the round table. It seemed like everyone noticed that the young doctor was not present. 

“Okay, so we are consulting on a stalker case. It is in this area and had just a rapid escalation. Maeve Donovan started to get calls with just someone breathing after she got her doctorate, she then started to feel like someone was following her, someone tried to break into her apartment. Then it stopped and everything went quiet so she started to go out without hiding her identity. Tonight when she was over at her boyfriend’s place her alarms went off and this video was taken from the cameras.” Hotch proceeded to start the video of the stalker breaking in, while it was obvious that she had wanted to kidnap Maeve, and when she could not find her she started to destroy things in the apartment. 

“That woman's name is Diane Turner, she was at the same university as Maeve but where Maeve got her doctorate Diane was declined, after that she disappeared from the map. I believe that she is going under an alias but I need something more to work on. Her mother, father and her fiance are deceased, she was orphaned when she was eight when her parents commit suicide. But as I said that is all that is on her. She is one tricky lady to find.” 

The team spoke about their theories before going after different leads. But Blake stayed behind with Hotch and Rossi. 

“That is Reid’s girlfriend, Maeve Donovan. Am I right?” She only left to help Garcia with the aliases after receiving confirmation that it was true. 

They worked vigorously now multiple people on the team knew the truth and they were even more motivated. Garcia and Blake were able to find out what the alias was by following Diane with the security cameras and then calling the store asking her name. It took awhile but now they had her Diane Huntington. They split up half of the team going to her job the other half to her apartment. 

Hotch was first Dave and Blake were behind him, they had a no knock order. Hotch kicked open the door and they went in, and there she was. Diane was sitting on the sofa with a gun. 

“She took everything from me, She has everything I want, I don’t understand why you don’t punish her.”

“She has not done anything wrong Diane.” 

“She left Bobby, and now I believe that she has moved on, how could someone do that.” 

“Diane we can talk but only if you drop the gun.” Hotch was worried she was working herself up she may start shooting. But Diane did not listen; she instead pulled her gun and shot, at the same time Dave did. 

Diane was dead, but the shot she fired had hit him. Hotch was bleeding from his shoulder. He was aware that Blacke was trying to stop the bleeding and that Dave was calling an ambulance but then it all went dark. 

Hotch woke not knowing where he was. But he understood quickly, a nurse came to see him telling him that he had lost a lot of blood. That the Team and Jack just left to get something to eat before she left. 

Hotch laid back, it sucked that he was shot but it had been worth it. Spencer is safe, he will not have to go through all that pain that he himself had to go through. He heard a small knock on his door before it opened. Spencer walked into the room then sat beside him on the chair beside the bed. 

“I just wanted to say thank you. Maeve wanted to be here but she needed to see her parents.” Spencer was playing a bit with his shirt that he was wearing as he spoke. 

“There is no need, No don’t try to argue with me. There is no need for you to thank me. I did it for a fully selfish reason, now I don’t have to worry about your safety as much.” Hotch spoke with a smile as he spoke. 

“You know I heard the rest of the team talking about Beth will try to be here this weekend, so if you need a sitter then Maeve and I would love to watch Jack. Maybe even take him to the zoo.”

“Spencer you really don’t need to do that.” 

“I know I don’t need to do anything but I want to do this.” Spencer really had a calming presence of an old soul sometimes, and Hotch knew that if he tried to argue he would not win. 

“Okay I would like that. By the way when are the rest of them meeting Maeve?” Hotch was secretly waiting for their reactions that Spencer had been able to keep them from meeting his girlfriend for 10 months. They just started to suspect after they had been dating for 6 months. 

“Oh, probably the next team outing if Maeve can.” 

Before they could speak more the rest of the team got inside. Spencer helped Jack up on his bed. The smile on Spencer’s lips the fact that Aaron believed that he was thinking about having children himself with Maeve made every bit of pain worth it.


End file.
